Coded Messages: Ridley's Plea
by theclownsarethere
Summary: After the events of metroid 1, Ridley reaches out to Samus in an attempt to break free of mother brain during her second uprising. This piece is told in a series of e-mail like messages between the two as they battle away, but come to a greater understanding of each other.
1. Chapter 1

From Ridley.

To: Samus Aran.

Subject: I'm back.

Hello bounty hunter. I recognized you earlier, when you killed me. Yes, I know you all too well, as well as far more information about you than you could ever expect. I remember when we first met, me, you, and your parents. But I am not one to gloat or dwell on old memories. All I know is that I was under orders to take your planet of K-2L. As you need to know it wasn't my choice, the actions I took were not my own.

I guess I just feel tired of it all, of Mother Brain in particular. Sure my forces have grown into technological superiority, but it's all the same, for I am still a slave to it all. She tricked me, bonded me to her cybernetic will, and made me be her guard for her metroid lair. Yet you beat me, you destroyed me for a time as well as ended her. But death is only temporary for the both of us. I am back, and finally free of her control for a time. But her control of me runs deep, it's starting to propagate on the cellular level once again, so I don't know how much time with freedom I have left.

Every minute her will grows stronger and I grow weaker. Now I just want to say you put up a hell of a fight, and that your parent's death wasn't a part of my plan. Good luck bounty hunter, and I hope to hear from you. Forgiveness is the greatest virtue imaginable.

Author's notes: I wanted to do a mini-series that takes me little time to write so can be done extremely quickly. So that's what this is and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

From Samus Aran.

To: Ridley.

Subject: Lying Failure.

I don't know how you traced me or sent that message; but I'm warning you, whoever you are, stay away. Ridley and Mother Brain are dead at my hands, their space pirate forces depleted, and the planet Zebes returned to a more natural state of unique beauty.

Now I don't know why you contacted me, but whoever you are, stay away and don't contact me again with any sort of prank like this.

Besides Ridley was not a creature capable of remorse or sentient thought. Ridley was merely a devilish beast I finally slayed for the sake of the galactic federation and my long dead parents who he brutally murdered; not to mention the countless others who suffered death at his tenacious claws. But I had the glory, the privilege, to watched the light fade from his evil eyes as his remains splattered across his once sacred lair. Ridley is dead and he won't be coming back.

So heed my warning and leave me alone. If this even were Ridley I'd tell him he isn't worthy of forgiveness or any morsel of kindness. That's a right he sacrificed long ago with his alliance with mother brain, and the murder of thousands of innocent people.


	3. Chapter 3

From Ridley.

To: Samus Aran.

Subject: Come on Bounty Hunter.

Call me a liar, huh? Oh Samus you do not accept the truth easily, but that's undoubtedly the fault of your chozo teachers whose paranoia drove them to their end with extinction. Shying away from technology costs them their own lives, their fear of their own creations blinding them to preparing to stop them. Mother brain killed them with the aid of my people and so their people fell into the ashes of time.

Now I will assure you I am indeed alive and well. The Mother has yet to fully be fixed or upgraded, so I'm the major focus of my people now. Me and my ship, the Orpheus, are safely out of sight and out of mind, furthering galactic exploration and all that jazz. The last of the space pirate scientific genius is being used here to further me and my kind as we eak out a living in this cruel universe, running further from you and your oppressive federation.

You, my dear, are a galactic plague, a virus in an otherwise healthy galaxy. I offered you my heart yet you threw it back in my face, refusing all forgiveness. Now that I will not accept kindly. So come and find me if you wish, I'll make sure this battle is a fair fight. Now I've shielded my heart so ripping it out as you rip me to pieces won't be nearly as easy as the last time.

But I am no animal Samus, I am merely trying to survive with my people. I am no different than someone like you or your federation, except that I don't abandon my people when they need me most. You left the chozo, you left them and let them die off. That is entirely your fault.

The Chozo's death is completely on you. And you're going to have to live with that.


	4. Chapter 4

From: Samus Aran.

To: Ridley.

Subject: Burn Again.

I don't know how you survived, but I'll make sure you don't go unscathed or unpunished. I will hunt you down and put an end to you all over again, sending you back to the abyss your filthy carcass climbed from.

The chozo's blood is not on my hands it's on your claws. You're the one who assisted mother brain in her plan to kill them all off. You're the one who's spread and cultivated this genocide. But that ends now. I'm tracking you down and putting an end to you with whatever dregs you call forces remain.

The space pirate's days are numbered, so I suggest you fly away in fear before I end your existence all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

From: Ridley.

To: Samus Aran.

Subject: Self Righteous Fool.

I don't know how you can keep doing this bounty hunter. How do you keep your morals straight as you somehow see a major distinction between my people and your people. You label there to be a difference, a difference that doesn't exist. Even if you kill me you know, deep down, that what I'm saying is the truth.

Deny it if you want, but heed my warning. Stay away and try to understand me a bit better. I still want to bring peace to this galaxy.


	6. Chapter 6

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Where are you?

So you continue to elude me. I've tracked you down to 12 systems and I know you aren't far away now. Every moment I draw closer to you, closer to ending you all over again. So then how does it feel to die Ridley?

How does it feel for the light to fade from your being, to fall into the cold embrace of death, the cold embrace you cast so many into? How does it feel Ridley? You should make peace with that because that's what's about to happen.

Prepare for your ages to tyranny to come to an end. The galaxy will have peace when I kill you and all the parasites that threaten galactic civilizations. I will be the cure for your plethora of diabolical disease.

We are nothing a like Ridley. Soon enough you will be nothing at all.


	7. Chapter 7

To Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Cruel Bounty Hunter.

You cannot scare me Samus. I know no fear. Soon you'll track me down, but I can little for that. Me and my people have grown stronger than you can possibly imagine, acquiring new technology that will make us able to defeat you without any effort.

I won't be sad to see you go my dear. I thought we might be able to find peace, but you humans are all alike, caught up in wars of the mind you throw into the galaxy. So come and find me bounty hunter, and I will tear your golden armor off you oh so precious suit before I kill you. I'm sure you'll be delicious.


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"To Ridley./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"From: Samus Aran./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Subject: You Monster?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I fight fair Ridley, and I want you to know that before you die. As much as you might find my methods to be unseemly I do have a sense of honor. In my search for you I tracked an unidentified distress beacon to a derelict vessel in orbit above Tallon 4./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No doubt this is your work on an innocent ship. Hopefully some of them, whoever they are, are still alive and can point me in your direction so I can end this for good./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hope you brought a healthy and full crew, because they're going to need it for me. /span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

To Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: You're Humble Abode.

Welcome to my ship, bounty hunter! I have to say it's nice you decided to rest and drain my ship's little power for your own personal usage at one of our recharge stations. By all means make yourself at home.

So do you like the design, I know we need a new interior decorator, but otherwise it's sweet right? Who am I kidding? You love it here Samus. You love seeing the corpses of my people scattered through here, most dead or dying in pain. I'm sure you get a sadistic rush from it.

Nevertheless I'm still waiting for you. The main reactor has a nice beast waiting to make you her lunch soon enough; the queen and her spawn run rampant now and only a few of us remain to fight you. Now if you somehow manage to defeat her I'll make sure you don't leave here alive.

So good luck bounty hunter, may the parasite queen be kind.


	10. Chapter 10

Message #10:

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: This Piece of Junk.

Damn Ridley, this ship is terrible. One parasite falls into the reactor core, and now this place is tearing itself apart. Well I'll make this fast and get out of here.

But I doubt your exposed body will fair well in the coldness of space, much less be able to reach an atmosphere without burning up. You just don't have the technology for that, and you're huge body doesn't have a shot at fitting in an escape pod, even if there were any left.

I guess this is the end Ridley, such a sad way for you to die.


	11. Chapter 11

Message #11.

To Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: You Are More Versatile Than I Thought.

So Bounty Hunter, how did you like my trap? First you got to see me and my new form, but you passed me and my room right by and on into my trap elevator. But you weren't meant to survive. The graviton bomb was linked to the elevator's scan panel, I set it all up myself. But somehow you survived and now cling onto life as you ride up the shaft. Obviously you'll manage to escape this ship, but when you do I'll still be here to defeat you.

This will never be over Samus, no matter what, I'll be there to kill you and have my revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Message #12:

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Death In Space.

Yo monster, you nearly killed me once again, but I did indeed survive. Unlike you my suit is integrally secure to the vacuum of space, so enjoy either blowing up or dying in the cold as your lifeless corpse tumbles away into the vacuum.

It'll be sad to see you go Ridley. After all your work you'll never even make it off your own ship. Well enjoy going down with your ship, it's been a pleasure ending you once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Message #13.

To Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: You Missed Me.

Ahh, ha ha ha, defeated again, bounty hunter. It feels good in my new body, to stretch my wings and fly through space. I am the pinnacle of perfection among my people, and now I am invincible.

You lost me in the atmosphere, and now finding me won't be easy. But I only want to be here to watch you suffer and die. There are some ruins of your people not far from your position. If you head there you can stop postponing the inevitable. The ruins are filled creatures who killed your people, and it is a fitting end to your story. Either fight through them or die trying. Either way I'll be watching the fun from far away.


	14. Chapter 14

Message #14:

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: The Chozo Ruins.

I've detected a viable item signal from deep within the ruins. I started to pursue it, but stopped off at this recharge station to contact you.

After all Ridley you are the reason for all this, and the one I am going to stop. As long as you and your people are out there I will be bringing the fight.

These ruins are obviously too advanced for the space pirates, but not for me. Up ahead I've detected a lot of hive activity, I'm guessing more corrupted wasps.

I don't know what happened to my people here, but I am sure as hell going to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Message #15.

To Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Dead To Rights.

Well Sammy I wonder how well that battle with the wasps went. In your crippled state you could easily be dead now. If that's the case, then I'm sorry to see you go.

Honestly I didn't really want you dead. As much as I talk about it here, the truth is I still want to be free of this cursed system of always running. My people have different views, but I just want to reach peace some day.

I hope you've found peace in death Samus. Farewell great Bounty Hunter.


	16. Chapter 16

Message #16:

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: A Welcome From The War Wasps.

Sorry to disappoint, but the war wasps are gone. I've regained some power and now I'll be coming for you.

These ruins still hold many secrets, and I will find them all. You're people have ravaged this place, but haven't found what I can find. I suggest you run now, before it's too late.


	17. Chapter 17

Message #17.

To Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Our Arsenal.

We aren't afraid of you bounty hunter. Me and my people will be just fine if you ever decide to head in our direction. Our secret labs are scattered throughout this land, filled with more knowledge than you can ever hope to acquire.

If you somehow survive the ruins just know that we'll be ready for you. If I can message you, I can spy on you. Every time you recharge your suit I'll know where you are, and how strong you are.

I'm going to enjoy watching you fight and die to the inevitability of it all. It will be quite entertaining.


	18. Chapter 18

Message #18.

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: A Powerful Fighter.

Well it seems I'm still alive here Ridley. What's more I'm stronger than ever. I crossed the ruins and survive all it's had to challenge me with while regaining the power you stole from me. I'm not going to give up, quit, or leave this planet until the problem is solved.

Up ahead I've detected heavy war wasp activity, and I'm going to go destroy it. No doubt another problem I can use to replenish my gear. Soon enough I will be stronger than ever, and you will no longer exist.


	19. Chapter 19

Message #19.

To Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Where You'll Fail.

Wherever you go you'll never stop me. I have transcended death, and I am fully invulnerable to you old attacks now. Even if you manage to escape those ruins you'll never have a chance to find us, or stop us.

Your ship is in functional condition Samus. Use it, fly back to your federation and leave us behind. Do not return, just leave us and cut your losses. We aren't worth dying for. And if you keep pursuing petty revenge you will die.


	20. Chapter 20

Message #20.

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: No Reason To Leave.

Look Ridley, we both have a sense of purpose and honor, that's why we survive through every challenge. I owe the chozo my life, and technically so do you. Without motherbrain you would have never risen up to command such a large army of your people. Without her you are nothing.

Now I owe it to the chozo to survive and defeat you. A great evil seems to have ravaged this planet and I will stop it. I have just take the leap and plunged into the magmoor caverns. I have the technology to cross it, and I will do so.

No matter what Ridley, you can't hide from the truth, and that'll never change.


	21. Chapter 21

Message #21.

To Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: The Doom In The Depths Of The Caverns.

Well well well bounty hunter, it seems you have turned up the heat on yourself. Magmoor will not be a pretty place for you because my forces have already stationed an outpost there. The caverns look like a great energy opportunity we ever run out of…

Anywho the lava will be your death, and I will pry your miserable armor suit from the smoldering depths of your corpses. Have fun burning.

 _Ridley: Chozo slayer, space pirate leader, and all around awesome general._


	22. Chapter 22

Message #22.

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: My Realm Now.

I know that you and your forces are up to no good. I've detected high radiation levels and found the chozo speak about the great evil that has infected this planet. I've seen the suffering of my people and know that yours are only a catalyst to spreading this evil to the rest of the universe.

That will not happen. Now I am moving towards phendrana, an area I know your people are stationed. I'll destroy you and your spreading of this evil, no matter what.

 _Samus Aran, Justice spreader and loyal bounty hunter._


	23. Chapter 23

Message #23.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Why Do You Do This?

Look Bounty Hunter, anyone else would have backed down by now. Any bounty hunter would have left, any federation force would have left, anyone but you would have left. So why do you stay? Why do you continue to fight on in an eternal battle you cannot win.

Well I know the truth, the truth even you are too scared to admit.

You don't want the fighting to ever end. Before you humans left your home planet to wreak havoc on the stars, there were many others of your species like this. There were many addicted to the battle of eternal war. Why? Well it's because you're afraid of peace. Sure it's what you try to preserve, but the truth is you need to keep fighting so you don't have a chance to see your own reflection and face the enemy you cannot defeat.

Even if you kill me and all my people your problems will still be there to haunt you as they have haunted me. I urge you to reconsider this war, for all of the galaxy's sake. To prove it to you I'll fly over Phendrana today and you can contact me there with a message.

I urge you to sit down and talk with me. It's for the best for everyone.

Please think about it.

 _Ridley: A willing friend through these hard times._


	24. Chapter 24

Message #24.

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Weakness.

You've grown weak Ridley. I just aquired some beam tech that will allow me entry into your pirate labs. I will strip you of your useful gear and finish you all off.

I am not afraid of peace Ridley, I'm not afraid of anything. I want to purge the galaxy of scum, not propagate it for my own selfish reasons.

I am like the chozo, beyond giving into the pettiness of emotions. Goodbye Ridley, you're final hour is fast approaching.

 _Samus Aran, Justice spreader and loyal bounty hunter who knows no fear._


	25. Chapter 25

Message #25.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Desperation.

Come on Samus, we both know you're obsessed with me. The chozo do not give into the emotions of fear and revenge which you are using s the only drive you have to hunt me down.

The truth is as I have stated before, you are afraid: afraid of peace, afraid of yourself, and afraid of me.

No matter if you kill me and all of my people you will never be satisfied. But that will not happy bounty hunter. If you are unwilling to see the truth, then I will have to kill you. But I urge you to reconsider.

You can still walk away, you can still take the peaceful path of the chozo. Please think about it.

 _Ridley: A willing friend through these hard times who hasn't given up yet._


	26. Chapter 26

Message #26.

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: No One.

I don't need your help I don't need anyone's help. I am Samus Aran, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy.

The chozo are dead now and I'm all that remains. They were weak and perished because they shied away from the technology that could have saved them. I will not make the same mistake.

I just broke through lab hydra and am heading for lab aether. There's nothing you can do to stop me Ridley, no one can stop me. I will save this planet and all others from malicious lifeforms like you, and I will pry power from your corpse.

 _Samus Aran, the destroyer of you and your kind._


	27. Chapter 27

Message #27.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Off the Beaten Path.

No matter what happens you will never escape your problems. Killing me won't bring the chozo back and nothing else will.

You have no need to continue to fight me like this. Sure we'll do our best to survive but that's it. If we die our blood is on your hands. The chozo were wiser than us all, even mother brain regrets what she did to them, and so do I.

So let's just think for a minute and not be so rash.

 _Ridley: A willing friend through these hard times who hasn't given up yet._


	28. Chapter 28

Message #28.

To Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Beyond Redemption.

That's where you're wrong Ridley; yu don't regret your actions. The only reason you come to me with all this is because you know that you'll lose. You have no real heart Ridley, as many augmented hearts as they build for your you'll still never have a real heart, or a real conscience.

Now you can die. I have just snatched all I wanted from your lab hydra, and now I'm going off to take the rest of what this planet has to offer me.

You're wrong again Ridley, killing you will solve my problems. I know it will.

 _Samus Aran, the destroyer of you and your kind._


	29. Chapter 29

Message #29.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Beyond My Help.

What do you see when you close your eyes my dear? What do you see when you drop all that self righteous bravado? I'd bet whatever it is is what scares you enough to keep destroying me and my men, you are afraid of yourself more than anything else and you somehow think that killing me and my people will solve your problems. Well guess what, it won't.

I my lifetimes I've learned that it takes much more than killing to really solve your problems, that is one of the prices of sentience. The key is to forgive your enemies and do it for your own sake not theirs. If you forgive the world opens up more and you can stop seeing everything through such a lens of revenge. I am willing to make peace with you, but I doubt you feel the same way. So the battle goes on. If I die though your problems will only worsen, that is just the price we must pay to be self aware.

Take responsibility and let us bring a peaceful end to this. Otherwise this arms race will go on forever and many innocents will pay the price.

Ridley: _A fellow sentient being who wants to end this._


	30. Chapter 30

Message #30.

To: Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Insects.

How much do you know about insects Ridley? How much do you know about infestations? Not much? Well let me enlighten you.

Insects crawl around with self importance as these mindless drones feed and destroy everything around them. WIth that said I'd like to point out that you and your space pirates are the insects and I am the exterminator.

You and your nest spawn beasts just need to be killed off or at least thinned every once and awhile, so you see I'm doing this for more than just my own selfish reasons. Unlike you Ridley I don't beg and lie, I fight for what I want and I get it.

And what I want is your head in a case in the back of my ship.

Samus Aran: _The one wielding your destruction; you're nothing but a baby geemer below my boot._


	31. Chapter 31

Message #31.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Lost Forever.

I reach out to you with kindness and understanding, and all you give me is pain. I've tried to help you out here, but you will not accept my help, and I know that mother grows only stronger. I will not have free will for much longer than this, so it shall be over for me soon enough anyways. All I know is that you have problems that I can't solve for you unless you let me in to help you.

But you refuse to and I really can't blame you. I deserve what you'll do to me, but my people do not. Spare their lives and I will give myself up. There's a major base prepping to fight you in the phazon mines; do not go there, do not kill anymore then you already have. Message me and I will willingly surrender if it will save their lives.

This is my last offer my dear bounty hunter, so please accept it before we both do things we'll regret.

Ridley: _A fellow sentient being who wants to end this peacefully._


	32. Chapter 32

Message #32.

To: Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Dead Troops.

I won't regret slaughtering each and everyone of your troops. I just killed a giant rock monster and tore power from her stone dead corpse. Now my next move is to come for your people and kill them off. I know the mines hold great power, power I shall strip from you all.

So no Ridley I don't want your surrender. I want you to watch as I murder your people all over again in the exact same way that you murdered my people. You'll get to see all those you know and love die before I kill you too.

It's going to be fun watching you suffer Ridley.

Samus Aran: _The one who will bring justice and your demise._


	33. Chapter 33

Message #33.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Who I Truly Am.

I have had enough of you bounty hunter. So you want to know what I really think huh? Well here it is, you're pathetic.

When I first saw you you were 3 years old and I slaughtered everyone you knew and loved right before your eyes and you didn't do a thing. It felt good to sink my talons into their flesh, it felt good to kill all of them.

But this isn't something I am proud of. I don't like what happened, I was consumed with rage in the moment of chaos and destruction; I didn't mean to kill all of them, I didn't mean to kill at all.

Whatever the case you survive and went on to kill me and my people as you took your revenge. Now you aim to do the same again not for justice but for blood. Enough has already been spilled, so why not end this before losses mount higher on both sides?

Ridley: _Just a fellow._


	34. Chapter 34

To: Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: The Chozo.

You try to hurt me now Ridley, you try to compromise my emotions, but that can no longer be done. I have returned to the chozo ruins to seek out what technology remains to aid me here, but as I look about me I see the reason for the chozo's downfall and for yours as well.

The chozo fell because they thought everything was some great spiritual thing. They thought of time as a fountain, a flowing thing that they could peer into, yet they couldn't even save themselves. They thought it was all some great thing, and they expected some great saviour to save them, when they should have just saved themselves.

Life is not beautiful, life is not some wonderful time to frolic in the flowers. Oh no, life is but a myriad of stains to be scrubbed day after day until you grow too old to clean and fall to your final resting place. Life is terrible, and there is no beauty in any of it. I refuse to be like the chozo and not fix this world, so I work to clean these stains from life without relent.

Messes like you need to be cleaned up.

 _Samus Aran: I'm coming for you Ridley, I'll destroy you and everything you love._


	35. Chapter 35

Message #35.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: The Chozo.

I don't know how you can say such things about such an amazing race of beings as the chozo. While my people look down on them and mother brain has dedicated her life to loathing them, I personally look up to them far more than you can imagine.

You were lucky to be gifted with the gift they gave you. They took you in, gave you a home, they even gave you their blood. Suddenly you went from a lowly human into the state of a demi god. Do you know how much most would trade to be in your place.

The chozo gave you a life, a future in the universe as one who could understand the beauty of it like they could. Yet you squander your power, your mind, your potential, and even their memory. You call me the monster bounty hunter, yet you're the one who is the capture of cruelty.

You have the power, the potential, the gift to choose your own path just like that. With the flick of your finger you can decide to walk away from something because you have free will and the great vision of the chozo. But I don't have such luxuries, I am beast who's been bread and forced into a prison of a body for weaponized means. I try my best to keep control, but I've been programmed to hurt, to maim, to kill.

What I'm saying is you should feel lucky and take advantage of what you have, I know I would.

-Ridley.


	36. Chapter 36

Message #36.

To: Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Free Will.

Did you ever notice only others want to wear different shoes? Why do others always think someone else has it so good, and they only wish they could be them? Do you think my life is great Ridley, do you really want what I have? Because if you do you sure are pathetic, and mother brain should have fried whatever tiny brain you have.

Why would you want to be me Ridley? I have to protect people and waste my time with those I don't care about. Don't you get it, I don't belong. I'm part chozo, part human, neither group really taking me in fully. Sure the chozo were expecting, but I couldn't think as fast as them or anyway like them; they could see cities float in the sky, time rifts in space, flowing 4 dimensional models as soon as they got the most basic whim of the concept. Me, well I couldn't do that, I couldn't keep up with them at all.

Now I'm human, and I only want that to end. Humanity is doomed, all I wish is to be back with the chozo for a last chance, but the universe is a cruel mistress. Soon enough all will be dead, especially you and your people.

 _Samus Aran: The angel of death._


	37. Chapter 37

Message #37.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: An Old Ship, Old Memories.

Well I see you found our old frigate, submerged as it might be down into the sea of this tallon bog. Now you travel through it towards our mines, ready to destroy us, and I can't convince you otherwise.

Try as I might I can't convince you to see reason, to see anything but more and more hate as you decimate more and more lifeforms.

Personally I think you have the wrong impression of us space pirates. We are not so much a race of pillaging, but rather perfecting. We focus on science and the greater good of our collective after mother brain taught us how to do so. We all have a thirst for knowledge and the wonders of our universe.

So now I make you one last offer. I offer you a place among my people. After all those you've slaughtered on Zebes, I still offer you this chance to lead us. Without mother brain we are lost in our old ways, the science slipping away as our inspiration fades.

But you can change all that my dear. You have technology beyond our wildest dreams. So join us, lead us in a direction so that we may rejoin galactic society. What little remains of our high command doesn't see it, but I do. If we don't change now we'll be no more than beasts again and I want anything but that.

We have a place for you, we will follow you because you can be our savior.

-Ridley.


	38. Chapter 38

Message #38.

To: Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: An Old Ship, Old Memories.

Well Ridley I do remember this ship. Its make and model are much like the one I destroyed back on Zebes. As I recall that is where you made your first play to take control of the space pirate forces. You had your own legion and mother brain was gone. You even had them working on a way to resurrect you.

But I was there and I stopped your robotic form from doing anymore harm, then I destroyed your ship and everyone in it. I didn't have to, I could have made an escape with no effort at all. But I got my power back and I wasn't going to waste it. I killed you and all of them because I wanted to do it.

Now I can only laugh at your offer of being your leader. Come on Ridley, is that the best you've got? Well let me tell you I am coming, and I've already entered the mines. Your troops are nothing but gnats in my way, and I will crush them as such.

I look forward to doing the same to you. Soon you'll return to the nothingness you deserve.

 _Samus Aran: The one who takes._


	39. Chapter 39

Message #39.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: My Forces.

I can't run you know. I can't simply fly off into space and escape this twisted place. I'm stuck here and the only way out of here if another ship comes for me.

So you see, I'm cornered and out of options. With every offer I make you only shoot me down far more cruelly than necessary. So I'm out of options and I have little to lose. What I have is all being taken from me by you. So the thinner you spread my forces the more I'll bite back.

It won't be easy because I know you have no one here I can hurt. But I do know how I can stop you; if you ever attempt to enter the impact crater and destroy the source of phazon, then I will stop you in your tracks.

The chozo are no longer here to help you, and if they were they'd be ashamed of you.

Ridley: You are beyond saving.


	40. Chapter 40

Message #40.

To: Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: What Will They Remember.

I wonder now I as travel further and further into the pirate's mines, your people's mines, I wonder what history will remember. The galaxy knows me as a hero, the one who vanquished you and all your people.

But now I wonder if the chozo were right about the flow of time, if it is possible to see into it and change the course of history. It's funny really, but the more I read what your people do, the more I see of them, the more I feel a sense of pity in a way I don't understand.

Maybe your not the one to talk to about this, but I have no one else. I wonder if what you say holds some merit, if there is possibly a way to make some sort of peace.

Then again this thought may leave me as the river of time flows on.


	41. Chapter 41

Message #41.

To Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: What They'll Remember.

You never cease to amaze me, but neither does the technology that curses and corrupts all things. I studied the chozo you know. I looked into their works, but like my people I could never know their wisdom.

But in my time with mother, with mother brain, I learned that she despised them. She thought they were weak for shying away from what made them more advanced; personally I think they were wise. To be with nature is to let all be as it is and not to be overwhelmed by our own sentience.

Now I feel rage and nothing else, as if this is what I am supposed to be. When they first brought me back I hated my existence. I hated being a robot, so I thank you for killing me there, I needed to die. Yet somehow I live on in this new form, more machine than myself. I feel the machine telling me what to do, it's as if mother brain is back, or at least she feels like she is within my mind.

It's too late for peace Samus. All must die in flames. It is the beginning it is the end.


	42. Chapter 42

Message #42.

To: Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Where We Fall.

I don't much care anymore Ridley, for anything at all. It's all become automatic for me; I have no one in my life anymore, I have no one but those who continue to haunt me. I know not where I will go, but I feel like this moment of realization will pass, to be assumed by my stone hard mind again.

I can't take that Ridley. I can't go back to not thinking again for so long, yet I've only begun to feel different at all. I know I feel noble in what I do, but there are times like these where I see something else, as if all my work is sickening. Yet when I share my story society will praise me if I defeat you and your people. I have to play out that story, if I resist it I don't know what will happen. I can't be the darkness, I can't hide from the truth. I have to fight and fight more, there is never time to think, time to do anything but fight…


	43. Chapter 43

Message #43.

To Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Satisfaction.

Before you killed him, Kraid was my friend. Mother brain put us both in charge of her forces, but I was always her favorite. She never trusted Kraid as much. He was too content with life, with being who he was.

He may have seemed like nothing but a fat lizard, but he was really someone before motherbrain fried his brain and made him nothing more than a slave. He was the only one of us to understand the chozo. Somehow he translated their language and studied their text. He told me all about a way to reach for the stars and to be with it without ever leaving the ground.

Kraid was wise, he was brilliant. He saw a way to resurrect the chozo, to reverse the wearing weathers of time and see all as one. But mother brain didn't listen. No one ever has. I doubt anyone will ever hear from me, I imagine you'll have to kill me. Through time all grows corrupt, even the ghosts of the chozo. Avoid the corruption. Avoid it and continue to see the light.


	44. Chapter 44

Message #44.

To: Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: The Blue Marvels I See.

I didn't want to ever feel again, and I imagine it's strange that I've opened up to you recently Ridley. I went from hatred to honesty and openness. What happened is something I cannot explain. When I killed the omega pirate his phazon infected me. Now it urges me to see reason, and I know not why.

From all I have seen it is the corruption that has ravaged this planet, yet now it is part of me and I feel it urging me to make peace. I know it sounds crazy, but I know almost nothing anymore but to keep moving forward.

Now I've found the last of the artifacts and I am coming to the impact crater Ridley. I want to make peace. We want to make peace.


	45. Chapter 45

Message #45.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: Your Move Bounty Hunter.

I have just destroyed the impact crater's transport system. Whatever you're doing the chozo are influencing you to do this, to be their savior when they made you the killer you became.

Let go of them and don't help them, make a change and come with me to help me and my people. Now that you see reason you can help us, you can lead us.

Or we can fight to the death over nothing. Either way I hope I can finally find peace and you can do the same.


	46. Chapter 46

**Message #46.**

To: Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Death.

This ends here. The phazon in my body wants me to give in, and part of me does as well; but I can't…

The chozo are gone, but they were indeed very wise. They wanted to purge this planet of this phazon, of this great evil. I owe my life to them and I must fulfill their last request. So we fight Ridley, we must fight.

The galaxy would never forgive me, I wouldn't forgive myself if I gave in now and helped you. I have to stop you and stop phazon from spreading its evil, I have to stop you so we have to fight.

-Goodbye Ridley.


	47. Chapter 47

**Message #47.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Ridley.

Subject: My Wings.

You burned off my only glory in this life. I loved to soar over vast domains and let my problems go. Now I will never fly again, this mechanical body is failing me and it would be much more difficult to repair the damage then it would be to give me a new body.

Repair is always so painful, so painful that I wish for death now. I gave you a chance bounty hunter, now I will kill you. I will kill you for all that you've done, this ends here.

You will die like your parents before you, all will burn in my flames!


	48. Chapter 48

**Message #48.**

To: Ridley.

From Samus Aran.

Subject: Goodbye.

I saw what the chozo did to you, I watched as they blasted you into oblivion. All I can do is stare after you and wonder if you survived the fall. We battled, and I won. Now I don't know if what I did was right or not. I wonder if we could have had peace, if we could have brought peace instead of war.

I know this is my fault, I know I should have considered all you offered me… I'm sorry it ended this way Ridley. I am going to promise you one thing, if I destroy the great evil below then I will leave this planet and not go back for your people. I don't know why I'm doing this, I'm just so tired of this war. For your sake I will spare them and leave this place.

You really touched me deeper than I'd expect a murderer like you to do. I see now that you weren't the monster I pegged you to be. I forgive you Ridley, for all that you've done.

Now I head to stop this evil and finish this mission. I hope that you have finally found peace Ridley.

-Samus Aran.


	49. Chapter 49

**Message #49.**

To: Samdkfsdkjf Arnafnf.

From: Rifdfjdly.

Subject: Deatth.

I doubt you'll receive this message. I am dying, my last breaths are all I have, all I have before death. What you said to me was touching, and I hope I can rest for once. My people will rebuild me, I will come back, but for once I don't want to.

I've had enough killing, I've had enough of all this. So I will die in this ancient crater, looking up at a temple built by a people of pure greatness. I have squandered my life, but I think I have finally found peace.

Live a great life bounty hunter, leave all this behind and do great things.

-Your Friend, Ridley.

WARNING, Message failed to send. Captions incorrect.


	50. Chapter 50

**Message #50.**

To: Ridley.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Your End.

I killed the beast in the center of the crater. I fought on and nearly died several times. But I thought of you Ridley and I fought for you.

I never got another message from you, I can only assume you're dead.

I stare down at the flames and wonder if it's really over. The beast in the center took the phazon from me, the beast ripped it all from me. Now my mind is restored and I feel free again, and I will go off to solve more problems that plague the galaxy. Farewell Ridley, enjoy the peace if you can.

-Goodbye, old friend.


	51. Chapter 51

**Message #51.**

To: Ridley.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: A Better One.

Hello Ridley. I am new, newly formed in what remains of what she did. I don't know if you are still alive, but no matter what I'm coming for you.

I have her memories and her knowledge, but my mind is much different. I wanted peace and not this. I wanted everything to experience the unison and power of phazon, and everything will.

I will dig my way out of this place and search for you. I will make sure I make you proud, I will leave this planet with your people and I will seek her out once again. Samus must pay for what she's done, and she will. She will indeed.

 **The End.**

 **Author's Notes: I hope you've all greatly enjoyed this series. Ridley is gone so I am moving into another coded message series for prime 2 between Samus and Dark Samus since prime 2 has no Ridley in visible site. Who knows maybe he is there, but I'm going with the theory that he isn't and he'll be back for some good dialog as both Ridleys in prime 3. I feel sad to leave this series, but this is where prime ends so I find it as the best place to stop. Tune in for the new series on the two samus's and who knows Ridley may be back sooner than you know it.**

 **Thanks for reading and all the support, and I'll see you soon.**

 **-The Clowns Are There.**


End file.
